TPC Freshman Style
by jbeck16
Summary: Massie and TPC just graduated from high school. What happens when a NEW CLIQUE takes their spot? Will they live up to TPC or not? Follow Josh Hotz little sister, Cassandra and her friends. Don't take my idea or i'll report you. REVIEW?
1. Oh, new?

**A/N**: I know, it may seem kind of lame. But who knows, maybe it'll be better then you think! For real! Reviews are welcome, only nice ones though. Check out my profile for other fan fictions of mine. Peace! I'll try to update this as often as I can!

PLEASE KNOW, I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL CLIQUE, BUT THESE NEW CHARACTERS, AND PLOT IS ALL MINE.

**Summary**: _Massie and TPC graduated high school, and now, the new Clique is taking over. Can they fill in the shoes of TPC or will they be nobodies? Follow Cassie (ha-ha, the new leader rhymes with Massie), Michele, Alison, Nicole and Tiffany as they battle to make it to the top. The only thing harder then getting in, is staying in._

The Next Generation…sort of, of the Clique.

**Cassandra "Cassie" Hotz**: Josh Hotz little sister, the head of the new Clique, is ready to start her freshman year fabulously. She knows she's hot, and now that Massie and TPC are gone, someone has to rein as the new it girl at her school…and her and her friends are more then willing to do that.

**Michele Fabian**: Cassandra's 'sidekick' and best friend is excited to be starting freshman year with her friends, and having their own little "clique" but the only bad thing is, she doesn't want to take Massie and TPC 's place. I mean, c'mon, it's not like anyone could anyways.

**Alison Vega**: Michele's cousin…and new to the "clique". Knows what she wants, and it just happens to be Cassandra's boyfriend…and she always gets what she wants…so why should it stop her this time?

**Nicole Ritz**: Her father is a multi-millionaire, and can buy her anything she wants. Except to be the leader of the new clique. Can she survive her freshman year under the power of Cassandra?

**Tiffany Shull**: The new girl in town who's catching _everyones _eye. But Cassandra can see through her fake Prada bag, and knows she's up to something. Will she take Cassandra's spot in the Clique? Or will everyone see she's a fake…


	2. Cassie's word goes

**THE HOTZ ESTATE.**

**CASSANDRA'S ROOM.**

**Monday, August 23****rd**

**8:30 p.m**

Cassandra Hotz and her best friend, Michele Fabian, were laying on Cassie's bed, upside down. "Ehmagod! I can't believe we start high school in three days!"

Cassie sat up suddenly feeling woozy from blood rushing to her head. She agreed with Michele, it was unbelievable that they were going to no longer be little junior high girls, they were going to finally be high school women. "I know! It's going to be so awesome, I totally can't wait to start!"

Cassie looked down to see her palm pilot. Ever since she met Massie Block and The Pretty Committee, she wanted to be just like them, and start her own clique. And at the end of her junior high graduation, Cassie's father got her a palm pilot, exactly like Massie's.

She pulled out to start typing her "in / out list" when Michele interrupted her thoughts. "I can't believe we won't get to be friends with Massie, I mean, how lame is that!"

Cassie rolled her eyes at her friend, "Well, Michele, it just so happens it's not as bad as we originally thought."

Michele sat up quickly. "What do you mean?"

Cassie thought to herself. What exactly did she mean? She wanted to start a new clique, like the pretty committee, but she didn't know how to explain it to her friend. They were already popular, but that was back in junior high. Her older brother, Josh, said that it was much harder to stay on top in high school, but, that somehow TPC had managed to do so.

She knew it was a good idea to start a clique up, after all, she did have the looks, and so did her best friend. But who else? Sure, there were a lot of girls back at OCD that had been gorgeous like her and Michele but, they all weren't going to start at the same high school. So how was she supposed to pick her Pretty Committee?

"Well…I was thinking." Cassie started while twirling her pretty newly bleached blonde hair. "That we should start up the pretty committee, like how Massie did?"

Cassie waited for Michele to reply. As she waited she studied Michele. Yeah, she had the look for the Pretty Committee. Like Cassie, she was skinny, yet she had curves in the right spots. She was tall—much taller then Cassie. She was only 5'2 while Michele was 5'8. She was pretty enough to be a model. She had Black thick hair that was shoulder length, that was super wavy.

"I guess we could try, I mean, I don't think Massie would like it." Michele said starring down at her new gold stilettos. "But, it would be a great way for us to be known as someone other then freshman."

Cassie's stomach began to ache at the thought of Massie finding out she was basically copying off of her. But, I mean, it's not like Massie is here anymore, right? And what would it matter if there was a new pretty committee? The old one is gone off to college.

"Your right." Cassie said standing up and walking over to her window. "Massie probably wouldn't like it, but, she isn't here to stop us."

Michele looked uneasy. "I guess your right."

Cassie nodded and turned her computer screen on to see she had five new IM's. From nobodies, no less. Her admirers. She quickly glanced at them and signed off.

"So." Cassie started. "In honor of the new Pretty Committee, I think we should go shopping tomorrow, for a new selection of clothes for high school, after all, we have to look hot!"

Michele nodded. "Good idea. Lucky for us, I have Dad's credit card with me, and his permission to get clothes for the school year."

Cassie walked to her closet and started tossing last seasons styles out. They just wouldn't do for the new year. When she was done she grabbed a box she had in her room and tossed the things in there. Goodwill just got lucky!

She went back to her closet, and walked through it one more time to see if there was anything she missed. It was practically empty, but she had an unlimited credit card, so it was all good. It'd be filled tomorrow night anyways!

"Wow." Michele whistled. "There's, like, nothing in there now."

Cassie laughed. "I know."

She heard Michele yawn and told her to go ahead and go to the guest room and get some sleep, they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow anyways.

She quickly grabbed her D&G razor phone out of her pink and white Dooney and Bourke purse, and IMD her boyfriend, Jeremy. Jeremy and Cassie began dating last year, when she was at OCD and he was at Briarwood. Every girl was jealous of them dating, and she knew it. Not that she blamed the girls, I mean, he's GORGEOUS.

SexyHOTZcass: hey…whatcha doin?

SoccerBoy1590: nothing much. You?

SexyHOTZcass: just chilling…Michele just fell asleep so I thought I'd talk to you, baby.

SoccerBoy1590: haha, I see…

SexyHOTZcass: you wanna hit the mall with us tmr?

While she waited for him to reply she grabbed her Palm Pilot and began typing her "in / out " list for the second time tonight.

IN:

The new pretty committee

Kitten heeled shoes

OUT:

The old pretty committee

UGG boots

She closed it, and hoped it would be sent to everyone who reads it, and checked her phone to see if she had any new IM's.

SoccerBoy1590: cant.

WHAT? It was one of the last few days of their summer, and they barely spent any time together…and when the school year starts she'll have the pretty committee which means less time with him.

SexyHOTZcass: why?

SoccerBoy1590: I have soccer practice.

SexyHOTZcass: oh…

SoccerBoy1590: sorry babe.

SoccerBoy1590: I should go, I'll ttyl.

SoccerBoy1590 has signed off.

"Ugh!" Cassie whispered to herself, then yawned.

She was getting extremely tired, so she might as well go to sleep, since Michele wasn't awake and Jeremy logged off. She walked over to her bed and pulled her sheets back realizing she still had to change into her pajamas.

She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of her favorite hot pink Juicy Couture sweat shorts, and her Victoria's Secret pink hoodie, and put those on. She turned to look at her clock, it was 10:44 already? She really needed to get some sleep.

She climbed into bed, and out of nowhere she had a brilliant idea for the new PC. She jumped out of bed, and logged onto her account, and posted a bulliten.

TITLE: hey beautifuls, read if you love me!

Hey everyone, Cassie here! Anyone want to join the new PC. That's right, the new and improved pretty committee! You must remember them, the notorious girls who started it all, well they graduated, and I say it's time for us new girls to rein as the fabulous ones everyone wants to be and adores! Message me, and we'll have a meeting at my house, and I'll pick you out!

LOVE YOU!,

CASSIE, xoxoxo

Quickly she blocked the bulliten from showing up on Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Claire and Kristen's myspace, so they wouldn't bitch at her. And signed off.

She once again, for the third time, climbed into bed, and this time, fell asleep rather quickly.


	3. Shop Til You Drop, Literally

THE MALL

BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING

NOON

Cassie was looking around the store, trying find something that caught her eye besides her cute new silver sling-backs. So far, nothing. It was kind of depressing, after all, this year she had to look ultra fabulous.

"Mich-uh-ele." Cassie shrieked. "I'm having like, no luck."

Michele looked down at the pile of dresses in her hand. "Oh…I'm sorry Cassie."

Of course, Michele found a lot of stuff that would look fabulous on her, she had the body of a model. But, usually Cassie had no problem with finding ah-dorable clothes that she liked and that fit.

She began looking through the racks and saw the cutest little white jacket she had ever seen. "Michele!" She yelled for her friend.

Cassie held up what she found. "What do you think?" She asked holding it in front of her and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ah-dorable!" Michele replied.

Cassie couldn't help but to continue looking at herself in the mirror, she looked great. She walked up to the register and the woman rand up her shoes and jacket.

"12,342. 94 $" The sales woman said.

Cassie handed the woman her credit card. While she signed the receipt she wondered where else they should head. I mean, there wasn't a whole lot of shops in this mall. But there was enough to keep them coming back.

Cassie waited for Michele to go up to the register.

The sales woman smiled at Michele. "Is this all for you?"

Michele nodded her head and glanced at Cassie. Usually this woman, or anyone who worked here for that matter, were NEVER nice to the girls. So she was shocked.

"Your total comes to 33,486.99$" She smiled at Michele.

HOLY CAH-RAP! Cassie silently thought.

Michele handed her the credit card, and before she knew it, they were walking out of the store.

Cassie looked at Michele's bag. It was much bigger then hers, it kind of made her mad…but oh, well. She would have more soon enough.

The next place they went to was Victoria's secret, to get some makeup and perfume, and maybe some clothes by Pink.

Cassie was walking around the store, and she already had some lip gloss, a eyeliner, and some Love Spell. So she thought she'd make her way to the clothes before Michele got there.

She found a pair of shorts that were lime green and white stripes, that she had to have. And four pairs of sweat paints, in purple, green, yellow and blue. She was still looking and found this ah-dorable pink and white shirt that flared out.

"Cassie!" Michele said. "I found the CUTEST mini over here."

Michele came prancing out of the dressing room in a cut-off hot pink mini skirt that had a white dog on the side.

"EHMAGAWD! I luh-ove it!" Cassie said.

She walked to the back where the more, sophisticated clothes where.

She was looking through the racks and saw a cute bright blue dress, a black low cut shirt with no back, a tan sweater, a few pairs of jeans, a black and white striped dress with a hot pink belt, and seven pairs of shoes. She made her way to the register, but on her way she decided to get this cute purse that had a spa set with it.

"Did you find everything okay?" The perky sales woman asked.

Cassie nodded. "Yes."

As Cassie sat her stuff up there she grabbed a key chain they had on display, along with some nail polish and chocolates.

"Are you interested in opening up an Angels card with us today, you save 20 percent." The sales woman asked politely.

Cassie wiped out her credit card. "I already have one."

Of course she had one already. She has about ten credit cards, good thing her family was rich, other wise she and her family would be deep in debt.

"Your total is 4,500 dollars." The sales woman smiled.

Cassie smiled to herself, that was cheap, for her. She got so much, she was surprised of herself. The sales woman handed Cassie her card back. "Thank you."

Cassie had 7 bags and the 1 from the other store.

Michele came up to her with three bags, including the one that she got from the other store. "Wow, a lot of stuff."

Cassie just shrugged. "How about Forever 21?"

The girls made their way to forever 21, and walked in the store. The girl working the cash register barely smiled at her and mumbled a "hello".

Cassie found a pare of boots she wanted, and ten tops. She quickly made her way to the cash register, and also grabbed a pair of sun glasses, earrings, and a purse off of clearance.

The girl, who appeared to be around eighteen rolled her eyes at Cassie. "Is that all for you today, princess?"

Cassie nodded her head, not knowing if the girl was (ew) hitting on her, or making fun of her.

"155.90$" The girl said quickly. "Cash or credit?"

"Credit." Duh.

The girl scanned the card and gave it to her. Then bagged her things. And handed her two bags. "Here, have a nice day."

What a bitch! Cassie thought to herself. She thought it was time for a break to take her and Michele's purchases out to her driver, and have him take her things home, and have the maid put them in her closet.

"Michele?" She asked.

Michele came out in a blue and white polka dotted dress. "Yay or nay?"

Cassie had to admit, Michele looked pretty in the dress, in the non lesbian way. "Yay."

Michele smiled and went back into the dressing room.

Cassie went back to look around just incase there was something that she didn't see before. And there was, she found a black strap less dress, and a pair of bright yellow shoes that she thought were cute. So she made her way back to the register.

When she was done she went back to see where Michele was, and Michele told her she'd be out soon, and that they can take their bags to the main entrance and call Cassie's driver from there.

The girls walked to the main entrance and called Cassie's driver.

"Hey, Chuck. Yeah, uh, could you like pick our bags up at the main entrance so we don't have to carry all this?" Cassie said into her cell phone.

Cassie looked over to see Michele typing furiously into her Sidekick 2.

"Yeah, yeah keep them separate. Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes. "Right. Ok. Yeah, I see you bye."

After the girls loaded there stuff, they went back inside. After all, they still had four hours to burn, and there were more shops to explore!


	4. Welcome To Westchester!

**THE SHULL ESTATE**

**OUTSIDE**

**3:40 P.M**

Tiffany Shull was unloading her bags from her Aunt's SUV when she saw a cute neighbor boy starring at her. _Well. Well_. She's been in town for what, ten minutes and already she was getting looked at like she was a goddess.

She grabbed a few more of her bags and handed them to her Uncle's housekeeper. She looked to the next yard again, and the boy was still starring at her. She waved and winked at him, he looked like he was going to fall over.

Of course that would be his reaction. Tiffany was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair that went down her back, and was perfectly straight. Her bright green eyes were so stunning, a lot of people thought they were those color contacts, but they weren't. She was short, and curvy. Every one in her old boarding school wanted to be her.

_Well, they _wanted_ to be her up until she got expelled for something she didn't even do. _

She quickly slid off her dress and took off her shoes. Calm down people, she was wearing her bathing suit underneath! She saw that the boy was still starring at her so she yelled, "Hey. Want to come swimming?"

The boy nodded, a bit to eagerly and hopped over the fence.

He came by the pool and stuck his feet in, still checking her out. She was wearing her new white and aqua polka dotted bikini.

She went underneath the water for a minute and then appeared near his feet. "I'm Tiffany."

He looked at her for a minute before saying. "I'm uh J-J-Jeremy."

She smiled to herself. Seems she got the poor boy tongue tied.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy." She said sweetly, then adding confidently. "But you might want to pick your tongue up off the ground."

Jeremy turned red and said. "How old are you?"

She replied. "Oh puh-lease, age doesn't matter."

She always said that when boys or anyone for that matter asked her her name.

"Oh, well, I'm 15…and I was just wondering if we were going to go to the same school and be in the same grade and stuff…"

She smiled. "Ah. Well, I'm 14, turning 15 tomorrow actually."

He nodded, looking down at his feet, wishing he could just jump right into the pool. "I see… so, are you new here?"

Well, duh! Obviously, genius. Have you ever seen her before? No! So she must be new.

She nodded while climbing up the ladder to get out of the pool. "Yeah, I kind of got kicked out of my old boarding school, and like so my parents sent me here to live with my aunt and uncle."

He smiled. "Cool. So at least I know this year will be interesting."

Whoa there buddy. You have a girl friend! Remember? What's her name… Cassie? Cassie Hotz. You've only been dating her a year, how can you forget?

"Yeah, it should be." She said in a sweet little girl voice.

"So are you going to Westchester Private?" He asked.

She nodded. "Oh, yes. God forbid daddy would let them send me to a public."

They tried to send her to a few other boarding schools but all of them wouldn't accept her because of being expelled from her last one, so they decided on Westchester Private because that's where her Aunt Jeanie and Uncle Martin lived, plus she wouldn't have to have to big of a life style adjustment. I mean, her whole family was pretty wealthy!

"Oh, so your one of those girls." He asked with a laugh.

She smiled innocently then said flirty, "One of what girls?"

"Oh never mind." He said before looking at his watch. "Crap, I've got to go, I have soccer practice."

She looked disappointed. "Oh, alright."

"Hey, before I leave…" He started. "If you want to hang out with me, my girl friend, and some of our friends, come over. We're having a big end of summer bash at my house tomorrow…so if your interested…"

_Girlfriend? WHAT?_

"I'll be there." She said before running towards the house. "Count on it, Jeremy."

She pictured him smiling when she said that, she knew he would. After all, all guys do.

She walked into her new room, freshly painted white with hot pink, lime green and bright blue dots. It was a little kid like but she liked it for some reason. It caught her eye. She walked to were her bags and boxes were and started to unpack, listening to her hot pink ipod nano.

She picked up her yearbook from last year and put it on a bookshelf, then grabbed several picture frames of her and her friends. _Former friends_. She doubted they'd ever talk to her again since she wasn't at Amberlyn anymore.

She still sat all of the pictures on display on her desk and dresser. Perfect.

She was starting to get some of her clothes out when her iphone rang. She quickly got up and ran to her white multi colored Louis Vuitton purse. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Honey, it's Aunt Jeanie, could you come down here for a minute?" Her aunt sounded happy.

She hung her phone up and ran down the stairs and saw her aunt and the house keeper talking.

"What were you doing up there?" Her aunt asked.

Tiffany twirled her hair. "Nothing, just unpacking."

"Non sense! I won't hear of that, let Melody do that for you." She said gesturing towards the house keeper. Melody got the hint and walked up the stairs to start unpacking more for Tiffany.

"What'd you call me down for?" Tiffany asked sweetly.

Aunt Jeanie sighed, "Well, I was going to ask you, since I saw you and Jeremy talking, and I assumed you two would become friends, if you wanted to go shopping. I know that he is having a end of summer party soon, and you probably need some new school clothes…"

"Yes!" Tiffany shouted.

She loved shopping, more then anyone in Westchester, no doubt.

"Alright, well, let me get the driver to come around." Her aunt started. "And we'll be on our way." She said grabbing her purse.


	5. Alison makes her entrance

**FABIAN ESTATE**

**3:30 P.M**

**TUESDAY AUGUST 24TH**

Cassie and her best friend Michele were sitting in Michele's bed room, getting ready for the first official pretty committee meeting. Well, the first official meeting of the new PC.

"Muh-chele!" Cassie exclaimed. "What are you wearing?"

Cassie noted Michele's tacky lime green halter top with hot pink capris. They looked terrible together. Michele is Cassie's best friend and all but…ew.

Michele looked down. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's…" Cassie wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

Cassie got up and went to Michele's walk in closet and picked out a black and white polka dotted shirt dress with black high heels, and a pair of white earrings. "Here. Much better."

"Thanks?" Michele said and quickly got changed. "Cassie, is my name ugly?"

Cassie looked at her funny. "Paige. Or Michele?"

"Michele." She said. "I don't think I should go by my middle name anymore."

Cassie shook her head. "Whatever you want, dahling."

Michele said quickly. "We're starting high school now. I don't want to be called Michele. I want to go by my first name, it's much more sophisticated. So much more…me."

"Okay, Paige." Cassie said laughing. "Whatever you want."

Paige quickly went and logged onto her myspace account and changed her display name to Paige Michele. "Paige Michele sounds good, no?"

Cassie shrugged. "Yeah. Of course."

"Then Paige Michele it is." Paige said.

Cassie looked at her pink Dooney and Bourke watch then said. "Crap. We've got to go. The Pretty Committee wannabe's are going to be at my house in a hour."

"Okay." Paige said while grabbing her bag. "I'll call Tony."

She grabbed out her phone and dialed the number to her driver Tony. "Tony. Hello. It's Miche—I mean Paige. Um, could you bring the car to the front and take us to the Hotz estate." She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes. Okay, we'll be out in like two minutes."

Cassie jumped to her feet and grabbed her multi-colored coach purse, and went to the door. "Okay, lets get going! I can't believe this is happening. It's ah-mazing."

The girls walked, no ran, down the stairs, and walked past Paige's father saying goodbye.

The got into the bright yellow hummer, and sat down. "So, are you and Jeremy still dating?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Cassie confessed. "The other day he seemed so, I don't know. Distant. It was so not him."

Paige nodded. "I see. Well, the new girl, who moved in next door, Tiffany or something, was walking with him earlier."

Cassie stiffened. "Okay? Big deal."

"Well they were all close." Paige laughed. "That girl was way to friendly with him"

Cassie just shrugged.

Whatever. No big deal, I trust him. I think. She thought to herself.

"So anyways." Paige said. "When he saw me, he introduced us and asked how our clique was going and such, and Tiffany, gosh I can't remember her last name, said she was coming to our meeting. So, yeah, I don't know. I'd watch out with her."

Cassie laughed. "I don't really care. If she's pretty, she's in."

Paige shifted in her seat. "Hm, alright then. I was just saying."

"Well, thanks anyways." Cassie said. "Sorry. I'm not trying to sound like a total biach. It's just, I don't know. I just, want to be carefree when it comes to things like these. Plus the girl is no match for me."

"Ladies, we've arrived at your estate, Cassie." Tony said.

The girls opened their doors and walked up to the front entrance and rang her bell thing.

"Hello?" A voice came through the speaker.

"It's just me." Cassie said.

Her mother appeared at the door. "Hello, girls. Michele, how are you today?"

Paige smiled at Mrs. Hotz. "I'm fine. But, please, call me Paige from now on."

"Ok, Paige." Mrs. Hotz said stiffly.

"okay, mom, I'm having a pretty committee meeting tonight." Cassie said. "So could you like, please, go somewhere else?"

Mrs. Hotz gave her daughter a cold look. "I was just leaving, honey."

"Good." Cassie smiled. "I don't need you ruining this."

"Don't talk to me like that, Cassandra." Mrs. Hotz scolded.

Cassie kissed her mom on the cheek. "Sorry, mother."

When her mom left Cassie and Paige made their way to the pool deck, and sat down at the tables.

"Well, they should be here any minute." Cassie said, watching her housekeeper put out cute little non alcoholic drinks, and snacks.

Her house keeper came onto the deck with a girl with dark blonde hair who was skinny and maybe around five one. Her hair had a red stripe in it, and was wavy. She was wearing a lot of makeup, but was still pretty. She was what you'd call a scene kid, sort of.

"One of your guests arrived." The housekeeper said, and quickly left to wait by the door for more people.

"Puh-aige!" The girl shrieked and ran over to Paige.

"Allie! EHMAGAWD!" Paige squealed back. "I didn't know you were coming!"

Odd. They knew each other? The years Paige and Cassie had been friends, Cassie never met this girl. Ever.

"Cassie. This is my cousin, Alison Vega." Paige said. "She's been away with her parents for years. They're missionaries."

Cassie smiled at the girl. "Hi. I'm Cassie Hotz."

The girl laughed. "I got that."

"Nice to meet you to." Cassie said calmly.

When were the other guests going to come? This girl was so not her style to be in the clique…but, if no one else comes, I guess she'll have to do. Mainly since she's Paige's cousin. Great. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.


	6. Pass the lip gloss?

**RITZ ESTATE**

**NICOLE'S CLOTHES ROOM**

**3:45 PM.**

Ugh I have nothing to wear! Nicole screamed to herself.

Wouldn't the daughter of famous actress Melanie Tillie and multi-millionaire Todd Ritz who inherited his father's millions of dollars, have something to wear?

"Honey, the neighbor girl is here to see you." Nicole's mother said into her intercom.

Nicole figured Tiffany Shull, her new neighbor, would be here by now. They were both going over to Cassie Hotz's house to see if they could be in the new Pretty Committee.

Nicole finally decided on a denim mini skirt, with frayed edges and a white shirt with several neon hearts on it.

She studied herself in the mirror, and thought she looked pretty. Her brown hair was wavy as usual, and was growing out. The outfit looked perfect on her curvy body. But she couldn't help but thinking it made her legs look fat.

She heard her door open and Tiffany stepped in. "Hey."

"Oh, hi." She said simply to Tiffany. "Does this outfit make me look obese?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "You're like, what, two pounds. I've known you for like a day and you've called yourself fat like 8 million times. Your not fat."

Easy for her to say.

"Yeah I am." Nicole sighed and found a pair of black ankle boots, and slid them on. "Anyways, I'm ready. Should we leave yet?"

Tiffany looked at her watch and shook her head. "Nah. We still have like 20 minutes."

"So…does my hair look okay?" Nicole asked touching her hair.

"Perfectly fine…" Tiffany was interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. "Hullo?"

Tiffany jumped up suddenly. "EHMAGAWD! Really? That's awesome, V. I'm glad your leaving the boarding school too…wow! Now no one's going to be there to look up to. I know—I know! Oh, well I'm at a friends house, we're going to this Pretty Committee meeting." Tiffany laughed. "Yeah…okay peace."

Nicole was busy looking at her self again, and decided to change into a black mini dress with ruffles and a silver chain around the neck. She decided to leave her boots on. After all, black was sliming.

"Who was that?" Nicole asked her friend, sitting at her makeup table and putting on some lip gloss.

Tiffany smiled. "My bestest friend from boarding school. She actually just graduated. Well, last year. She had a hard time keeping up her work though."

Nicole shook her head. That's not what she asked.

"Oh. Ok." Nicole said simply.

"Do you know Vanessa Hudgens?" Tiffany asked.

Nicole laughed like who didn't? High school musical hello! "Uh, yeah?"

Tiffany twirled her hair around her finger. "That was her sister. I know baby v too. Valerie's a few years older then me, but, I'm friends with both of them."

"Cool." Nicole said, wondering if she should believe her new friend or not. "We better go downstairs. My moms taking us in a few I think."

The girls grabbed their bags and walked down the stairs of the Ritz house. They did a quick mirror check before they walked out the door.

The got into the limo, and saw her mom sitting in the back. "Oh puh-lease mom, why are you in here?"

Her mom slid on a pair of black over sized sunglasses. "Harold is driving me to the studio after he drops you girls off."

Tiffany stifled a laugh. "Hi, Miss Tillie."

Nicole's mother looked at the girl. "Hello." Then snapped her fingers. "Drive, Harold."

The driver did as he told, the ride was almost silent.

"Pass the lipgloss." Tiffany said as she eyed Nicole putting on some more lip gloss.

Nicole passed the clear tub of sparkly lip gloss to Tiffany. "Here."

"Thanks." Tiffany said applying the gloss.

The car stopped and the driver got out and opened the door. "The Hotz estate ladies. Hurry up before anyone sees your mother."

"Thanks Harold." Nicole said while getting out.

Harold nodded. "I will be picking you girls up in three hours. Be waiting for me."

Nicole waved and smiled while Harold got into the car, and drover away.

"Wow. I just got nervous all of a sudden." Nicole said with a laugh to Tiffany. "Cassie can be very intimidating sometimes, just a warning."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Nothing I can't handle."

Nicole smiled, "Pass the lip gloss."

She applied more lip gloss and rang the door bell.

"Here goes nothing." Nicole said.


	7. Welcome, Girls To TPC

**HOTZ ESTATE**

**POOL DECK**

**4:30 PM**

Tiffany and Nicole walked in with the house keeper and through the library to get to the pool deck. Nicole could hear three maybe four girls laughing and talking cheerfully.

"Miss Cassie, two more girls have arrived." The housekeeper said before leaving the two girls.

Tiffany stared at Cassie, trying to figure out what Jeremy sees in her. Sure, she's pretty but, Tiffany was way prettier.

"Hullo." Cassie said sliding her sunglasses down. "I'm Cassie."

Tiffany nodded. "I know. I'm Tiffany. Your boyfriends new neighbor."

"So I've heard." Cassie said snobbishly. "And you are?"

Nicole was surprised that Cassie didn't know her name. She was in magazines a lot due to her mothers fame.

Nicole smiled. "I'm Nicole."

"Oh, right. I thought you looked familiar." Cassie said.

Nicole thought that Cassie was awfully snobby, but she let it go. After all, if she was going to survive high school, she'd have to be in the pretty committee.

One of the other girls got up and went over. "Hi, I'm Michele." She giggled. "Well, Paige."

Tiffany nodded at her, and Nicole said. "Hi."

"I like your outfit, Nicole. And Tiffany your hair is ah-dorable!" Paige gushed.

Cassie came back over with the other girl. "This is Alison Vega, we've already welcomed her to the clique."

Tiffany had to admit, she was surprised that Cassie let Alison into the clique. She was pretty and all but her look was so over by now.

Nicole smiled brightly. "Hi, Alison."

The girl nodded and said, "Hullo." She opened her mouth pretty wide to reveal she had her tongue pierced.

"What's going on over there?" A male voice yelled from the yard next door.

Nicole turned to see a cute boy. He had to be at least eighteen years old.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "At Leesh's house again, Josh?"

Josh Hotz? No way…Nicole smiled at him.

"Yeah," He said. "Who are all these pretty girls?"

"Go away Josh. They're the new and improved pretty committee." Cassie said.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Massie's going to be PO if she find out your doing this."

Nicole thought to herself, she knew Massie of course, not just because she was popular, but through Dylan. But she didn't know that Massie hadn't okayed this with Cassie. This is getting confusing.

Cassie smiled and pulled her hair back. "Don't care. She's away at college, how's she going to know?"

Josh scratched his head. "Gee, maybe she's friends with people there. Me. Leesh."

"Her and Alicia aren't friends anymore. Massie thinks she's a total LBR." Cassie said confidently.

"Whatever little sis, play with fire if you want." He said and walked inside the house.

There was a long silence and then Tiffany broke the silence. "Ok, so, who's Massie."

"Yeah." Alison said. "I've never heard of her."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "That's because your both new to the town. She was the former leader of the pretty committee last year and stuff. She was the most popular girl in school."

"Yeah." Paige nodded. "And I hear she's pretty cool."

Nicole smiled. "Yeah she is but she can be a total BBR."

"BB what?" Tiffany asked.

"Bitch beyond repair." Nicole said.

"Oh."

"Well anyways, since no one else came…" Cassie said sweetly. "I guess you girls will have to do."

"EHMAGAWD!" Nicole jumped up.

"Right." Cassie said.

After the girls left, Cassie sat down on the couch in the living room with her ibook and checked her myspace. She had 700 friends now, boy did that make her happy. She quickly changed her top thing, Jeremy #1, Ellie #2, Paige Michele#3, Nicole#4, Tiffany #5 and just moved around everyone else.

She was about ready to IM Alison to ask if she had a myspace when another window opened up

_Jeremy._

SoccerBoy1590: hey.

sexyHOTZcass: hi baby.

SoccerBoy1590: we need to talk.

sexyHOTZcass: about…?

Cassie could feel her heart beating super fast. This was so not a good start to a conversation. "We need to talk" Is like, feared.

SoccerBoy1590: I think we should take a break for a while…like, see other people. But not officially

_EHMAGAWD. NO! WHY?_

sexyHOTZcass: Fine.

SoccerBoy1590: it's just a break…I still love you.

sexyHOTZcass: right.

She exed out of the conversation quickly and IMD Paige.

sexyHOTZcass: EHMAGAWD. ;(

While she waited for Paige to answer she quickly went back to her myspace and deleted Jeremy out of her top friends, and moved everyone up one. She wished she could talk to Ellie, but she wasn't online. Ellie was her best friend, online.

Pdawg69: what?

sexyHOTZcass: JEREMY DUMPED ME :[

Pdawg69: oh..

_What was the Oh about?_

sexyHOTZcass: Oh, what?

Pdawg69: well…idk if you wanna know…

_What the heck? She better not be hooking up with him secretly or something._

sexyHOTZcass: tell me.

Pdawg69: well, I'm pretty sure he might like Tiffany.

sexyHOTZcass: WHAT?!!?!

Tiffany? That new girl? One of the girls that she just had at her house and invited to join the pretty committee? What the heck!?

Cassie scrolled through her buddy list to find Tiffany, and IMD her. Luckily she was online.

sexyHOTZcass: hey!

She tried to make herself sound perky.

theORIGINALitgrl: hi, cass.

sexyHOTZcass: whats the deal with you and Jeremy?

theORIGINALitgrl: oh, nothing.

_LIAR!_

She had another IM so moved to the next one.

NikkiRitz4: hey grl!

sexyHOTZcass: hi.

Ugh, she needed to call an emergency clique meeting for tomorrow.

Chat Invite: TPC

To: Pdawg69, theORIGINALitgrl, NikkiRitz4

Subj: GET YOO BOOTAYS IN HURR!

sexyHOTZcass: meeting tomorrow. My house. Before jeremy's party.

Pdawg69: but I have to get ready for it…

sexyHOTZcass: bring stuff to my house…we'll get ready together and rate outfits.

theORIGINALitgrl: ohkay

sexyHOTZcass: how bout you nikki?

NikkiRitz4: b there.

Pdawg69: I'll tell Allie.

sexyHOTZcass: ok good.

As soon as Cassie exed out of the chat room, she heard a ding and saw that her conversation with Tiffany was blinking.

theORIGINALitgrl: cassie, Jeremy likes me. He just imd me.

sexyHOTZcass: we broke up.

theORIGINALitgrl: well…he asked me to be his date for his party.

sexyHOTZcass: HTOL.

theORIGINALitgrl: huh?

sexyHOTZcass: he's totally off limits.

theORIGINALitgirl: can I at least go to the party with him…as friends?

sexyHOTZcass: whatevs.

Great! Why did she just give her permission to go with Jeremy?

Pdawg69: Hullo?!!?!?!?!!?!? U there???

sexyHOTZcass: T so out.

Pdawg69?? Y? she's nice.

sexyHOTZcass: She's Jeremy's date for his party tomorrow night.

Pdawg69: What?

sexyHOTZcass: yupp.

She signed off the instant messaging program and went to her in/ out page.

IN:

Nicole Ritz

Neon Clothes.

Retro Shades.

Pool Parties.

OUT:

Tiffany Shull.

Boyfriends.

Lame Shades.

Jeremy's parties.

Saved it, and she was done.

She went up to her room, and decided to go to sleep. If she could sleep, that is. Because tomorrow, weather Jeremy liked it or not, she was going to his party. And she was going to flirt ridiculously with the boys.


	8. To The Party, Clique!

**HOTZ ESTATE**

**CASSIE'S ROOM**

**4:50 PM, WENSDAY **

"C'mon Cassie, you look fabulous!" Cassie Hotz's best friend, Paige Michele Fabian shouted. "Stop fussing around!"

Cassie did a twirl and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black shirt that had glitter all over and it flared out with a black and white polka dotted skirt. She didn't think she looked fabulous but, she was sure she'd be one of the only girls at Jeremy's party who looked pretty.

"Thanks." Cassie sighed, "I'm just, nervous for once, I mean I want Jeremy back and…"

Paige nodded, "Understandable."

"The girls should be coming soon." Cassie said, "And I really need to talk to Tiffany."

Cassie wasn't sure about Tiffany. There was just something about the girl she didn't trust. She feels like Tiffany is trying to have Jeremy all to herself…and the way he dumped her last night, she was sure that they would be together by the end of tonight.

"Miss Hotz, you have a guest." Her housekeeper said through the intercom. "She is on her way upstairs."

As if right on cue Cassie's bedroom door opened, and in came Nicole Ritz. "Hey girls." She said politely. "Cassie you look mag!"

"Thanks, you do too!" Cassie exclaimed.

Out of the girls that her and Paige picked to be in the new pretty committee, she liked Nicole the best. She was the nicest.

"Thanks." Nicole said. "Tiffany couldn't come…"

Cassie turned. "Why?"

Nicole shrugged. "Jeremy wanted her to come over early…"

"Oh." Cassie said, a little shocked that already one of the first parties the new pretty committee would appear at and one of the girls was ditching arriving together for Cassie's barely ex boyfriend.

"Sorry." Nicole said, "She told me to apologize to you. And that she'll see us at the party…" Nicole drifted off fiddling with her hair.

"It's fine." Cassie said with an attitude.

Cassie turned to her clock and noticed the party would start in forty minutes, and Allison still wasn't there.

"Where's your cousin?" Cassie asked Paige. "She was supposed to be here by now."

Paige shrugged. "Don't know. Want me to check online?"

Cassie nodded and Paige walked over to Cassie's computer.

"She's not on." Paige said, "I'll try calling her."

Paige picked up her phone and dialed her cousins number, there was no answer.

"Hmm…" Paige said. "Wonder where she's went?"

The girls shrugged and looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we should go…" Cassie said looking at her clock once again.

"Guess so." Paige said.

"Miss Hotz." The intercom in Cassie's room said. "Another guest is here for you."

"Tell her to stay there, we'll be down in a minute." Cassie said sharply.

"Alright, ma'am."

"Let's go." Cassie said grabbing her purse.

The girls walked down the hallway to the stairs, and did one last mirror check. They all looked super fashionable. They were ready to make their first entrance together.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Alison said as soon as the girls made it to the front door. "My mom wouldn't let me go when I originally started…then I spilt my water on my phone which is basically trashed now…"

Cassie smiled, "It's fine. At least you showed up, unlike some people."

Alison nodded.

"Let's go." Cassie said heading for the door. "We don't want to be too late now do we?"

"No." The girls said at the exact same time.

When the driver pulled up, the girls got into the car.

"So, where's Tiffany?" Alison asked.

"With Jeremy." Cassie said sadly.

Alison shook her head. "That's stupid."

Cassie shrugged like she didn't care and said. "No biggie I'm over him."

"Already?" Paige asked.

Cassie nodded her head. "Oh yeah, and in fact I am finding someone tonight."

Paige sighed, "Maybe I will too."

"I hope we all do." Cassie smiled. "And I hope Jeremy's alright with me coming to the party."

Out of honesty, Cassie didn't care if he wasn't happy about her coming to the party. She wasn't happy he dumped her for some new girl he doesn't even know. So what? He'll have to deal with it. Plus, she could make everyone at the party leave and he'll look like a total LBR.

"Nothing's a party without us." Paige reminded her, flashing her a smile.

"True." Cassie said.

That was the truth, even before the pretty committee nobody didn't invite Cassie and Paige. It was seriously not a party without those two.

"I wonder if Tyler will be there." Nicole said, naming her long time crush. "He's so cute."

"Wait, you like Tyler?" Cassie asked pretending not to be too interested.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, his mom is my mom's best friend and I've liked him for the longest time, but it's sad cause we like, never talk."

Cassie didn't understand why, Nicole was pretty. Sure, she didn't really know her that well herself, and practically ignored her in middle school, but that's because she was compition. And Cassie Hotz SO didn't need comp.

"Make your move tonight." Cassie said sweetly. "I'm sure he'll like you."

Nicole shrugged, "Maybe I will."

Cassie laughed, "We should all find our self someone to date."

"I doubt anyone would date me." Paige said looking down.

"Liar!" Cassie shouted. "You know your, well, worshiped among the guys."

Paige shook her head. "Not as much as you."

"Or me." Alison said with a devious smile. "Just kidding."

"No but seriously." Cassie said, "That'll be our goal tonight. Find us some boy toys."

Cassie smiled to herself. That was the perfect way to make Jeremy jealous.

"Okay?" Cassie asked the three girls.

"Done." Paige said

"Done." Alison said smiling.

"And done." Nicole said sealing the deal.

Wow, we really do sound like the old pretty committee.

Cassie smiled to herself, this party, this school year was going to be ultra fab. She can feel it already. And soon enough, Jeremy will get sick to death of Little Miss Fake and come crawling back to her…

"Ladies, we're here." The driver said, getting out of the car.

The girls did some last minute prepping before stepping out of the car.

"Let's go!" Cassie squealed grabbing Paige and Nicole, letting Alison grab Paige.

They all entered the party like that.


	9. Let's Dance

**JEREMY'S PARTY.**

**5:30 PM**

Cassie Hotz scanned the room for a glimpse of Jeremy and Tiffany but didn't see them anywhere.

_Hmm, where are they?_

"I'm going to go search for some totally HB's. K?" Paige asked her friend.

"Me too." Alison said, already having an eye on Ricky Ferman.

Cassie nodded. "'Kay."

"I don't know if I should go find Tyler yet or not…" Nicole said fiddling with her dress strap. "I mean, I'm kind of nervous."

Cassie nodded. "Undestand."

Cassie was still scanning the room and she spotted Jeremy and Tiffany awfully close for being 'just friends'. She then looked next to them and saw Jack Faller and Tyler Reese.

"There's Tyler…and my oh my! Jack turned out to be a total hotty." Cassie said, and actually meant it, surprised by how he looked, she thought to go over to him, and of course bring Nicole, so she can get to Tyler. "Let's go."

Cassie grabbed Nicole's arm and navigated through the people. She stopped at Jeremy and Tiffany really quick to say hello.

"Hey guys!" Cassie said cheerfully. "Great party Jer!"

Jeremy looked down at his feet. "Er, thanks C."

"You girls look super ah-dorable! I'm jealous!" Tiffany gushed, adding a fake smile that only Cassie caught on to. "So sorry I couldn't make it earlier, Jeremy was having problems setting up and since I live so close…"

Jeremy automatically turned beet red. "Uh, yeah."

Obviously there was something going on. Cassie knew better. Jeremy's parents always have people come set up the party, why lie?

"It's chill." Cassie said sweetly. "Now excuse us, there are two total hotties calling our names."

The girls went over to Jack and Tyler, and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Ty, Jack." Cassie greeted the two boys. "How are you enjoying the party?"

Jack shrugged, "It's fine, I didn't really want to come, but now that you're here it makes it a lot funner."

Cassie winked. "Fabulous."

Cassie could feel herself sweating. Gross. But, wow, he got SO cute. And maybe instead of making Jeremy jealous…she might actually like Jack.

_Great._

"This is one of my good friends Nicole Ritz." Cassie added with a smile to Tyler. "But I'm sure you know that already."

Cassie could tell Nicole was blushing to herself.

"Hi, Nicole." Tyler said with a twinkle in his eye. "You look really pretty tonight."

Nicole blushed deeper. "Oh, thanks. You look…hot."

Cassie stifled a laugh, Nicole was so nervous, it was hilarious!

"You two should go dance…" Cassie started pushing them towards the dance floor where four in the morning by Gwen Stefani was playing. "So I can get to know Jack better, again." She said with a wink in Nicole's ear.

Nicole looked at her great fully and said, "Okay."

Tyler and Nicole started swaying to the music, they looked so ah-dorable together Cassie couldn't help but smile.

"They'd make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" Cassie asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. "I guess."

Cassie flashed him a smile, "So, how was your summer?"

"Fine." Jack said simply.

"That's chill." Cassie said sweetly. "Want to dance?"

"I don't dance." Jack said.

"Oh." Cassie said disappointedly.

"But we can maybe go sit over there?" Jack gestured towards the couch, grabbing a drink, which was obviously spiked.

"Okay." Cassie smiled walking towards the couch with him.

Jack sat down and patted his lap. "It's okay, sit down."

Cassie did as she was told, and sat on his lap.

"Want a drink?" Jack asked handing her the cup.

Now Cassie wasn't a drinker. She had alcohol but she took a tiny sip anyways, trying not to gag and passed the drink back to Jack.

"Thanks." She said sweetly turning to face him.

"No problem." Jack said.

Cassie could feel his hot breath on her cheek, his breath smelt like beer, so she turned around facing the party again.

Jack smiled, "Do you remember when we were four and I proposed to you in your backyard?"

Cassie did remember. Her and Jack knew each other for a long time, but they drifted a part after Cassie turned thirteen. They were playing hide and seek with Paige and he made a ring out of a dandelion and asked her to marry him someday.

Cassie laughed. "Yeah."

"Your really pretty." Jack said turning her towards him and pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "And don't think I forgot, I'm holding you to that promise."

Cassie laughed and blushed at the same time.

She's gotten called pretty a lot, and has had a lot of boyfriends, it was just weird hearing it from him. It made her feel light headed, and extremely happy. That was fast, seeing as Jeremy and her JUST broke up YESTERDAY. But Jeremy seemed to be over it to, over there with Tiffany draped all over him. Jack was just…always there.

Jack kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I really do like you."

"I like you too…" Cassie said. "But…"

"What?" Jack looked at her, studying her face.

Cassie shrugged. "I mean, me and Jeremy just broke up, yesterday and I don't want people to think I'm just doing this to make him jealous…"

_Even though that was your plan in the beginning, wasn't it C?_

"That doesn't matter?" Jack said, surprising her.

Cassie laughed, "It does matter. To me."

Cassie cared a lot about what people thought about her. Even if she was the most popular girl in school, people would still talk trash. And being with Jack a day after Jeremy dumped her she'd be labled as a rebound slut or something!

Jack nodded towards Tiffany and Jeremy kissing. "It looks like he's over it."

"I…uh…" Cassie was at loss for words.

Jack whispered in her ear, "I've loved you since we were kids…"

Cassie thought about it for a minute. She did like him, but love was such a strong word. She thought she loved Jeremy. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized there WAS something between her and Jack. After all, he was her first kiss. Not a serious kiss, but a cute little kid first kiss.

Cassie stumbled for words. "I…I…"

Jack quickly kissed her on the lips, not long, a short cute kiss, like the one they shared when they were kids.

Cassie closed her eyes, surprised that he kissed her right away. She barely knew the guy anymore. She knew the kid version of him, not the grown version. He's so hot…she thought to herself.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her closer. Then whispered, "Will you be my girl friend?"

This is too soon. Cassie thought to herself. But she just couldn't help herself.

"Yeah." She said with a smile, "I'd love to be, after all, we are engaged."

He laughed and she sat up, pulling him to his feet. "Now, we are going to dance."

He sighed, "Fine!"

She laughed and took him out to the dance floor where "Shawty" was playing.


	10. Nicole's Point Of View

**JEREMY'S PARTY**

**NICOLE RITZ' POINT OF VIEW.**

**10:00 PM**

Nicole Ritz and her friends had been at the party for a long time, but she hasn't seen any of them since they first came. Not that she minded, she had been dancing, and hanging around with her long time crush Tyler Reese. She was still in shock that he was even hanging out with her.

Tyler grabbed her hand and brought her to his chest. He was so close she could smell his breath. She wondered if he was going to kiss her, but he just started swaying to the music. They had been dancing almost all night, but she still didn't mind.

She looked towards the corner were she left Cassie and Jack and saw them talking, Cassie looked really happy. But she was probably just trying to make Jeremy jealous.

"You are really gorgeous." Tyler said to her, brushing his lips on her ear.

She laughed. "Thanks."

She scanned the party to see where Jeremy and Tiffany were and saw them sitting in a corner talking to Alison Vega and noticed that Jeremy had his arms around Tiffany. What a jerk! She couldn't believe he'd do that to Cassie. But then again, Cassie looked cozy with Jack…

Tyler stopped dancing at took her to the table with drinks, grabbing two water bottles out of the ice.

"So, you excited about starting at Westchester Private this year?" He asked handing her a bottle.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, and now that I'm in the PC, I'm looking forward to it even more. You?"

"Yeah I am." He said taking a gulp of water, "But basically just cause you'll be there."

Gag!

"Awe.' Nicole said blushing. "That's sweet."

Tyler shrugged.

There was a short silence between them. Nicole wondered what happened? But then she looked to her right and saw his ex girl friend dancing with another guy who looked like maybe he was a junior or senior.

Nicole started to wonder if Tyler actually liked her or was just trying to make the other girl jealous. But she was afraid to ask him.

"So…" Tyler started.

Nicole looked down, "So?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked looking down at her feet. "What are you looking at?"

Nicole laughed. "Nothing just my shoes, I think I got a scuff on them."

He nodded. "Oh. You didn't answer me?"

"Answer what?" Nicole played along.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" He asked laughing.

Nicole nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Good." He said.

Nicole smiled, "But I have one question for you now."

"Okay, shoot." He said smiling.

"Did you ask me out to make Jenna jealous?" She asked motioning towards Tyler's ex girl friend who was still dancing err, well, suggestively with a few boys now.

He shook his head. "No way, I'm over her."

She noticed he glanced over in Jenna's direction again and asked, "Your sure?"

He simply nodded, "If I wasn't sure would I do this?"

He quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her. She let her arms slide up to his neck and he put his hand on her cheek. It was sweet really. And this started to deepen, she pushed away feeling sparks.

Wow. I never felt anything like that before. This guy really knows what he's doing. Nicole thought to herself.

It must be the clique's lucky love night.

"Wow." She whispered, feeling like melted butter.

"Yeah." He said pushing her hair back a bit. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Nicole was shocked, "Really?"

He nodded.

Very lucky night indeed.


	11. Paige Finds a NEW friend

**JEREMY'S PARTY.**

**PAIGE'S POINT OF VEIW**

**11:15 PM**

**W**_hen is the party ever going to end? _Paige silently asked herself. She was having fun at first…but, she didn't know what exactly happened. As of right now she was bored. So bored she was about ready to call her driver and ditch her friends, but she knew **THAT** wouldn't go over well with Cassie. So why bother?

"Hey!" A girl called from behind her. She turned to see Tiffany Shull. "Why are you by yourself?"

Tiffany sat down next to Paige, welcome or not.

Paige shrugged. "I don't know, everyone's off with boys and stuff."

"I'm not." Tiffany smiled, "Well I was but—not now!"

Paige laughed. "Well, that's cool."

"Cassie doesn't like me very much, does she?" Tiffany asked Paige while she played with her shoes.

Paige shrugged, "Cassie's hard to read, but I know she's not very fond of you, from the whole Jeremy thing…"

"They broke up." Tiffany said sweetly, "He's bound to find someone else someday. Why not me? Plus, it's not like she's all broken up about it, she's getting awfully close to Jack over there."

"I guess…but still…" Paige started. "I don't know, like I said she's a hard to read person."

Tiffany laughed, "Everyone's hard to read. There was a girl back in boarding school like her."

"What do you mean 'like her'" Paige asked.

Tiffany shrugged, "You know, pretty, popular and controlling."

"She's not controlling." Paige said defending her best friend and laughing.

"Whatever you say." Tiffany said with a flip of her hair. "All I know is, I've known her for a short amount of time, and every time I see her I'm reminded of, that girl, I used to be friends with up at boarding school."

"Err…" Paige said, like she was deep into thought.

Tiffany smiled, "Well, why don't you come over by me and Jeremy since you're all alone over here, and you look like you could use a friend."

"Okay." Paige smiled, accepting the offer. She could use a friend right about now since Cassie and Nicole went their separate ways leaving her to fend for herself at the party. Not to mention her own cousin, Alison too.

"Good." Tiffany said smiling. "Don't worry I won't ditch you and you won't be like, the third wheel or whatever."

Paige laughed. "Alright."

"Plus…" Tiffany lowered her voice, "That guy over there has been checking you out all night, maybe Jeremy will introduce you…"

She winked causing Paige to erupt into a giggle fight. "No way."

Tiffany nodded her head. "Way."

"I'm so in." Paige said with a laugh.

_Well, well, looks like a new friendship has been formed…wonder how well that will go over with Cassie? _

"So, about this girl that you went to school with…who was she?" Paige asked her newly found friend.

Tiffany smiled, "The old me."

_Figured._

"Really?" Paige asked sitting down on the other side of Tiffany while Tiffany sat down next to Jeremy.

"Yeah." Tiffany smiled and nodded. "But, for real, I've changed majorly. I'm not a stupid bossy…girl anymore."

"Oh…" Paige said, still thinking about what to say next since technically she just called her best friend a 'stupid bossy girl'.

Tiffany caught on to what Paige was thinking. "Well, not saying that Cassie is… she's just, I don't know, a little…controlling, like I said earlier."

"Whatever." Paige said losing patience.

"But hey!" Tiffany said cheerfully. "That's just my opinion and what do I know, I've only known her for a little while. Prove me wrong."

Paige smiled, "Maybe I will."

Tiffany laughed and swung her arms around Jeremy's neck, whispered something in his ear. Jeremy got up and went over to a group of guys.

"Your admirer should be coming soon…" Tiffany smiled

"Holy…oh my god…" Paige said excitedly. "EEE!"

A guy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes, came over towards her.

"Hi, I'm Anthony." He introduced himself to Paige.

Paige smiled, "Hi."

She noticed he was also very tall. Taller then her, which was very tall.

"So, uh, your really pretty." Anthony said.

Paige laughed, "Don't lie."

"Ok fine, your terribly ugly." Anthony said.

Paige pretended she was angry and turned around. "Your very ugly too."

He flashed her a smile, "Looks like we're going to be pretty good friends. Us ugly people should stick together."

"Yeahhh." Paige laughed.


	12. Shorts

**HOTZ ESTATE**

**CASSIE 'S ROOM**

**10:30 A.M**

"That party last night was ah-mazing, right Puh-aige?" Cassie asked sitting up in bed.

Cassie kept replaying it all in her head. At first she set out to get Jeremy jealous but…now she found herself really liking Jack…but why?

Paige groaned. "It was okay. I made a new friend, he's pretty cute."

"Friend-Friend." Cassie asked. "Or boy friend?"

Paige shrugged. "Just a friend who happens to be a boy."

Who happens to be a really cute boy, is more like it Paige.

Cassie nodded her head and got up slowly. "School starts tomorrow."

"Ugh!" Paige wrinkled her nose, "Don't remind me!"

Cassie smiled to herself, they were excited but now it's just…summers coming to an end, and they'd be trapped inside a crowded school building for like, 6 hours. Ew.

"We should call the girls over." Cassie said with a smile. "I mean, we have to see what they're wearing tomorrow. We all have to look, fab."

"And you guys need to change your name." A voice entered the room.

They both turned to face Cassie's older brother Josh, and his friend Alicia Rivera.

Alicia smiled, "Not trying to sound rude or anything, but it's like, okay yeah you guys are allowed to have a clique, but could you be a leetle more original?"

**THE WESTCHESTER MALL**

**STARBUCKS**

**10:45 P.M**

"Did you have fun at the party last night?" Tiffany Shull asked flipping her blonde hair while paying for her iced vanilla crème. "Thank you."

The girls walked to a nearby table and sat their white and green cardboard cups down. They picked a seat where people could see them.

Nicole Ritz shrugged. "I guess. Well, yeah. I spent the time with Tyler. He's so ah-dorable."

"So are you guys like, a thing now?" Tiffany asked twirling her white blonde hair and winking at a table filled with boys across from them.

"Yeah…I guess." Nicole said smiling to herself.

Tiffany nodded taking a sip of her drink, "Sweet."

"What about you and Jeremy?" Nicole ask taking a gulp of her coffee, and burning her tongue. "Ouch!"

"He's cute…" Tiffany said. "and I think we're together. But not completely sure."

Nicole nodded, understanding.

"So you wanna go hit some stores and get some last minute things for tom—" Nicole paused mid sentence to pull out her phone. "mm hold up text from C."

**CASSIE:** meet at my house. 2nite. Meeting. Bring 3 outfits.

**NICOLE:** time?

**CASSIE:** 7:30

**NICOLE:** K'

**CASSIE:** tell T & don't b L8.

Nicole turned her cell towards Tiffany so she could see the message.

"Controlling, much?" Tiffany said sarcastically.

Nicole smirked, "She just wanted to get the word out. After all she started this whole thing…"

Tiffany shrugged. "Whatevs."

"Hey, my names Eric." A guy with black hair said pulling up a chair. "And you girls are to pretty to be sitting by yourself…"

Tiffany wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Leave."

"EHMAGAWD! Tiff-uh-nee! That's terrible!" Nicole said laughing. "But seriously, we have boyfriends. Ta-ta."

**VEGA RESIDENCE **

**ALISON'S ROOM**

**NOON.**

_Br-ing_

_Br-ing_

Alison awoke to the ringing of her cell phone.

ONE MISSED CALL; CASSIE.

Great. She thought to herself. She was going to get snapped at for 'ignoring Princess Cassie's call.'

CASSIE: meet at my house. 7:30. bring 3 outfits.

ALISON: err...idk if I can?

CASSIE: well you better…or your out.

ALISON: fine.

"Great." Alison said under her breath jumping out of bed to go get ready, she had to do a little shopping. And she hears Walmart and Target are having back to school sales. Sure, Cassie wouldn't approve but who cares?

"Mom?" Alison yelled as she ran down the stairs. "School starts tomorrow."

Alison's mother looked up from a book. "And?"

"I need new clothes. Walmart and Target are both having back to school sales…do you think we could go? Like now?" Alison said sweetly.

Her mother sighed and grabbed her car keys. "Fine. But there will be a limit on what we spend…besides I need some groceries."


End file.
